The Ship of Magic and Dreams
by GreenCupsRhythm
Summary: Titanic, Harry Potter style. 84 years after the RMS Magic sank to the bottom of the sea on it's way to Britain from America, two survivors tell their story of the eventful days that lead up to the night that made history. Slash, no magic. HP/RW
1. The Drawing in the Ocean

**Summary:** Titanic, Harry Potter style. 84 years after the RMS Magic sank to the bottom of the sea on it's way to Britain from America, two survivors tell their story of the eventful days that lead up to the night that made history.

**Warnings: **Slash (malexmale pairing), language, somewhat detailed sex scene, violence, detailed deaths.

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Hadrian Potter/Ronald Weasley.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Titanic.

**A.N.:** Hello, hello, hello.. So this is my second story, and I've always wanted to write something like this, I hope it's good enough. xO It'll stick pretty close to the script in the movie, I'm literally watching the movie as I type this. xD Anyway, on with the story

Chapter One: The Drawing in the Ocean.

The TV played softly in the background in the well-lit house, though none of the members really listened to it. A young woman with wavy ginger hair puttered around the beautiful cream kitchen as she made tea for herself and her grandparents. At that thought, the young woman raised her head and smiled at her two grandpa's who were in the room next to the kitchen, flirting with each other as they, together, were doing pottery.

Clear blue eyes rolled as the woman sighed in exasperation. 'You'd think they were in their teens again..' She thought with a quiet laugh.

"_Treasure hunter Brock Lovett is best known for finding Spanish gold.._"

The woman ignored the news reporter as she set out the tea on the mahogany table, her brown and black dachshund puppy, Mini, jumping around her legs and begging to be fed.

"Okay, okay. I'll feed you in a minute, Mini." She told the puppy, who yipped and turned in circles in excitement. Going back into the kitchen, she began to get the puppies food ready, listening to her giggling grandparents.

"_Now he has chartered Russian subs to reach the most famous shipwreck of all, the RMS Magic. He is with us live via satellite from the research ship Keldysh in the North Atlantic. Hello, Brock._"

Two pairs of old withered hands worked the brown clay into a bowl shaped pot. Every few seconds, the two husbands would raise their eyes to gaze at each other, making the more feminine elder giggle and blush. Hushed voices exchanged praises to their lover, their fingers touching occasionally as they worked.

"_Hello, Tracy. Of course, everyone knows the familiar stories of the RMS Magic. You know, the nobility of the band playing to the very end and all that.._"

The smaller male raised his head slowly, a frown forming on his lips as he listened to the television. The RMS Magic... He slowly turned his head towards the television, green eyes wide in surprise. When his husband noticed his hands go slack, he raised his blue eyes and blinked in confusion then followed his love's gaze before his own eyes widened in surprise.

"_But what I'm interested in are the untold stories. The secrets locked deep in the hull of Titanic. And we're out here using robot technology to go further into the wreck that anybody has every done before._"

Together, the withered lovers stood, the smaller male grabbing his cane, never taking their eyes off the picture. The young woman, who noticed the sudden silence, lifted her head and watched her grandparents in confusion.

"Nana? Papa? Is there something wrong?" She asked softly, walking around the bar to get closer, just in case. But the two males didn't take their eyes off the picture that had appeared on the screen, though the smaller male raised his hand slightly, gesturing to the television.

"Turn that up, dear, please." He said softly as they moved closer, old eyes narrowing to see the picture properly. The woman nodded slightly and turned the volume up a bit.

"_I have museum-trained experts sent out here making sure that these relics are preserved and catalogued properly. Take a look at this drawing that we found just today. A piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 years. And my team are able to preserve it intact. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity, when we can see it now?..._"

A soft gasp came from the blue-eyed male while the smaller male laughed softly in disbelief. In softly waving water, was a drawing they had not seen for years. The smaller man's black and grey hair moved with his shifting as he turned to look at his husband, his eyes growing wider.

"I'll be goddamned…"


	2. The Man in the Drawing

**A.N.:** Hello again, my lovelies! Who's ready for the second chapter? I am! So on we go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Titanic!

Chapter Two: The Man in the Picture

Out in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean, a large ship swayed slightly with the waves. Loud mechanical roars interrupted the peaceful silence as the small sub was lowered into the water, many watchful eyes on it. On the deck, a man, Brock Lovett, was yelling over the loud roars to his coworkers when another man, Bobby, came up behind him, calling his name. Brock turned to the man with a questioning frown.

"There's a satellite call for you!" He called out over the noise, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. Brock looked at Bobby in slight annoyance, motioning to the sub with his hand.

"Bobby, we're launching. You see these subs going in the water?" He asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Bobby laughed softly and patted Brock's shoulder, jabbing with chest gently with his other finger.

"Trust me, buddy. You want to take this call." He smirked and nodded as Brock's confusion rose though the annoyance was still obviously there.

"This better be good…" He said, raising a brow. Bobby nodded and pulled him over to the phone, his excitement showing in his steps and expression.

"Now, you gotta speak up. He's kinda old." Brock nodded as he took the phone from Bobby, grumbling to himself before putting the phone up to his ear and clearing his throat, his eyes watching his coworker warily.

"This is Brock Lovett. How can I help you, Mr..?" He covered the mouth piece and leaned toward Bobby, his eyes questioning.

"Weasley. Hadrian Weasley." Bobby said, his tone suggesting he was obviously quite proud of this call. Brock nodded and rolled his eyes, removing his hand from the mouth piece.

"Mr. Weasley." He spoke as he leaned against the desk beside him, putting a hand on the railing of the ship. One could hear clearly in his voice that he thought the call was pointless

Across the sea, in London, Hadrian smirked slightly as his green-eyes narrowed then turned to his husband who watched with an amused smile.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you had found "Triton's Crown" yet, Mr. Lovett." Beside Hadrian, his husband chuckled at the teasing tone that Hadrian had and knew this Brock Lovett was hooked on whatever Hadrian said now.

Brock frowned and straightened from him slumped position, his eyes widening in surprise. He quickly looked over to Bobby, who smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, his mouth opening and closing though no sound came out.

"Told you, you wanted to take the call." Bobby grinned at Brock who rolled his eyes at the proud man then returned to talking to Mr. Weasley.

"Alright, you have my attention, Hadrian. Can you tell me who the man in the picture is?" He asked slowly but loud enough for the old man on the phone to hear, his hand gripping the railing. He was filled with disbelief, how could this man know about the crown? Anyone who did was supposed to be dead. Hearing the old man starting to reply, he shook the thoughts away and listened.

"Oh yes. The man in the picture is me." Hadrian smiled widely even though Brock couldn't see it. Finally,_ finally_. They would be able to tell their story...


	3. Welcome to the Keldysh

**A.N.:** Every time I type Brock's name, I think of the Brock from Pokemon.. Ha! Provides good entertainment. Anyway, chapter three!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, blah blah blah...

Chapter Three: Welcome to the Keldysh.

It was only days later that Hadrian and Ronald Weasley, along with their granddaughter, found themselves on a helicopter, heading towards the Keldysh to met Brock. Despite the loud noises of the helicopter, the ride was enjoyable for all of them. To see the sea again, after so long, was incredible for the married couple who held each others hands tightly as they looked out the small windows.

"He's a goddamn liar! Some nutcase seeking money or publicity!" Lewis, a large man wearing a crude shirt and orange jacket shouted at Brock, waving his arms around as if it would prove his point. He turned and followed his boss as he walked over to check their robots, only half listening to the man who was trying to convince him that the old man was lying.

"God only knows why! Like that Russian babe, Anesthesia! They're inbound!" Brock snorted in amusement then looked over his friend's shoulder at Bobby who was pointing out toward the ocean. Brock ducked under a rope and looked to were Bobby was pointing and saw the helicopter then quickly turned to met them at the landing pad.

"Hadrian Potter died on the RMS Magic when he was 17, right?" The man, Lewis, continued, determined to get his point across.

"That's right." Brock replied as he ducked under ropes and such, still only half listening to the man.

"If he had lived, he'd be over 100 by now!" Lewis continued, rushing after the man to try and keep up with him. There was no way they could think this old man was THE Hadrian Potter, he thought.

"102 next month." Brock said back, his voice filled with excitement and amusement, a grin forming on his lips as he glanced back at his stubborn friend.

"Okay, so he's a very old goddamn liar!" The determined man continued, "Look, I've already done the background on this man all the way back to the 20s, when he was working as an actor. An _actor_! There's your first clue, Sherlock!" He said, pointing and waving his finger at his friend, who finally had started to listen to him

"His name was Hadrian Prewitt back then. Then he secretly marries this guy named Weasley. They moved from Wales to London and adopt a couple of kids. I also searched the last name Weasley and there are _hundreds_ of old men, most passed, with that last name! There is no way this is the same guy! All the survivors are dead!"

Brock nodded and glanced at the ginger, his own expression determined. "Exactly! And everybody who is supposed to know about the crown is supposed to be dead or on this boat, but they know!"

At that, Lewis quieted, admitting defeat for know and instead just waiting for the old couple to arrive.

They soon reached the ship and after a slightly bumpy landing, men were rushing in and unloading all their belongings then rushed to help Hadrian, who was in a wheelchair, off first then the other two and their dog.

"Don't exactly travel light, do they?" Lewis called to Bobby, who rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley, I'm Brock Lovett. Welcome to the Keldysh." Brock introduced himself to the elderly couple, shaking both their hands then the hand of the young ginger haired woman, a goofy smile forming on his lips as he looked at the beautiful woman. The woman nodded the smacked the hand away from Hadrian's wheelchair and pushed it herself, wheeling him away from the helicopter.

Brock looked after the feisty woman with a smirk until a man on the helicopter got his attention, holding out a fish bowl that had four gold fish swimming in it. He grabbed the fish bowl, blinking stupidly for a moment then looked to their visitors.

A few hours later, Brock knocked on the door to Hadrian and Ronald's room, entering when given permission. He smiled at the couple and the woman, watching as Hadrian placed pictures on the dresser while Ron smiled in fond amusement, running a wrinkled hand through his thinning ginger hair.

Brock chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at Lewis who waved cheekily then turned back. "Are your staterooms alright?" Brock asked, he didn't want to rush the couple but he was so eager to hear what they knew.

"Oh yes," Hadrian replied, smiling sweetly at the young man, "Very nice." He reached over and gently pet the puppy laying beside him on a chair then straightened up, his face brightening.

"Oh, have you met my granddaughter, Rosie? She takes care of us." He smiled widely at his husband who grinned back. The young woman, Rosie, smiled and winked playfully at Brock before turning to the old man.

"We met just a few minutes ago. Out on deck. Remember Nana?" She asked teasingly. Hadrian paused and looked at the woman with wide green eyes then turned to his husband in confusion. Ron chuckled but gave his granddaughter a stern stare, making her smile sheepishly. After a moment, Hadrian brushed it off and placed the last picture on the dresser, smiling in satisfaction.

"There! That's nice. Have to have my pictures when I travel." He smiled, reaching out and gently caressing the young Ron's face in the picture, making his husband smile lovingly and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Brock asked, leaning against the wall. "Anything you'd like?" He finished, watching at Hadrian turned to Ron and smiled.

"Yes, actually. I'd like to see my drawing."

Together, Hadrian and Ron looked into the water that the drawing was in, a smile forming on both their lips as they remembered that night. Ron was surprised that his drawing, that was 84 years old, looked almost the same as it did then. Hadrian, however, was filled with a different emotion. Sadness. That night, that night was perfect. Yet it ended so tragically. When he closed his eyes, he could remember that night as if it were just the night before...

_Blue-eyes were glanced back and forth between Hadrian, who was posed nude on the couch, and his drawing paper. Ron smiled at his love and shook his ginger hair out of his eyes..._

"A group of explorers found an amazing crown buried within the sand on an unknown island and gifted it to the Queen of England, who named it Triton's Crown and kept it in her room. After she passed, the crown went missing. Today, the crown would be worth more than the Hope diamond. It was made of 100% gold and the jewels decorating it had cost more than the RMS Magic. "

Hadrian laughed softly and shook his head. "It was dreadful, honestly. Quite heavy too." Ron chuckled and nodded in agreement, he had held it once and knew exactly how heavy it was. "I only wore it this once." He said as he nodded toward the drawing.

"You actually think this is you, Nana?" Rosie asked with a teasing smile. Surely it couldn't be, or her grandfather would have mentioned having something like that earlier. Of course, neither of her grandparents had ever told her the story of what happened on the famous ship, so she couldn't be too sure.

Hadrian adapted a mocking offended expression, turning in his wheelchair to Rosie. "It is me, dear! Wasn't I a dish?" He grinned and Ron laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to his husband's black and grey hair. Rosie smiled at their love then turned back to the drawing, tilting her head to the side slightly. It does look like her Nana, but… that isn't possible, right?

Brock chuckled and smiled widely then became serious again, making Hadrian frown at him and sigh softly. It's all money with this man. Well, they'll have to change that, won't they?

"I tracked it down through insurance records. An old claim that was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Can you tell me who the claimant was, Hadrian?" He asked as he knelt down beside the elder man who was fiddling with a green necklace he had on nervously. All the questions from this man was making Hadrian nervous, but he knew that someone, preferably this man, had to know their story.

"I should imagine someone named Malfoy." He said, raising his eyes to his husband who gave a faint sneer at the name. Sure, it had been 84 years since those days, but he would never forget what the man's son did to his Rian. Hadrian, in return, smiled soothingly and lifted a hand to place on Ron's waist, knowing that just the name made his husband uncomfortable and angry.

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy." Bobby said excitedly, glancing over at Lewis who rolled his eyes, pulling on his beard gently.

"Yes, one of the richest men in England. The claim was for a crown his son, Draco, bought his fiancée." Brock's eyes stayed locked on Hadrian's, even when the elder began to fidget, determined to see if this was the same man.

"You." Hadrian scoffed and rolled his eyes but looked back at the drawing, raising a hand to cover Ron's, which was on the smaller males shoulder, and took in a shuddering breath. It was hard to remember that man, any of them.

"A week before he sailed on Magic. And it was filed right after the sinking." He paused, looking into the man's eyes, a wide smile slowly stretching his lips. "So the crown had to have gone down with the ship. You see the date?" He pointed to the date on the drawing, not noticing the married couple exchanging a mischievous glance.

Rosie leaned forward to get a better look, eyes wide in amazement. "April 14, 1912." She read out loud then looked her grandfather's then to Brock, who nodded and grinned even wider.

"Which means if your grandfather's are who they say they are, he was wearing the crown the day the Magic sank." Lewis said, getting excited himself over the possibility. These two truly knew a lot about the ship and the crown. Perhaps they were who they actually said they were.

"And that makes you my new best friend." He said, smiling and fluttering his lashes teasingly. This was it, the moment Brock had waited for, for years. He was finally going to find out where the crown was. He couldn't help the shiver of excitement that traveled down his spine, despite the wary looks he was getting from the couple.

Brock took them over to a table that had several items placed on it and motioned to them. "These are some of the things we recovered from your stateroom, Hadrian."

Hadrian gasped softly and gently picked up a hand-held mirror, running withered fingers over the scratched silver.

"This was mine." He said, smiling widely and looking up at his husband, who had his eyes looking over the other things on the table, then to Rosie.

"How extraordinary!" He laughed softly, looking back at the mirror. "And it looks the same as it did the last time I saw it." He smiled and gently turned it over, looking into the green eyes of his own reflection. "Hm, the reflection has changed a bit…" Ron chuckled and rubbed the back of Hadrian's neck gently.

"You're as beautiful now as you were then..." He told Hadrian with a smile then pointed to a hair pin on the table, making his husband gasp and reach to pick it up.

He gently ran his fingers over it, remembering the times that he wore the beautiful butterfly pin that his sister had gave him for his 15th birthday. His hands began to shake with all the emotions and memories running through his head, the only thing keeping him grounded was Ron's hand on his shoulder.

Beside Hadrian, Brock knelt down and spoke softly, trying not to startle the man. "Are you ready to go back to the Magic?" He frowned, feeling hesitant for the first time. These two had been through so much; did he really want them to relive it all for his selfish purposes?

Brock rubbed his short facial hair as the couple and their granddaughter were led to the computer; he hadn't known it was going to be this hard. When he found out that someone might know where the crown is, he jumped into it head first without even considering how it would affect the elderly couple.

Ron glanced behind himself to look at Mr. Lovett, feeling anger and excitement at the same time as he gently ran his fingers through Hadrian's hair. He was angry that this man was making them, mostly his love, remember the tragic event but he was also excited that they would finally be able to tell their story. It wasn't fair, but they made a promise. And they will keep that promise.


	4. Return to the Magic

**A.N.:** Fourth part. The next chapter is when they begin to tell the story. Also, I'm sorry if the grammar isn't the best but, I'm trying, ya know? D:

This will be a short-ish chapter! Hopefully, I won't have many of these.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothin'!

* * *

Chapter Four: Return to the Magic.

"Okay, here we go," Lewis started once the computer remake they made started. "She hits the berg on the starboard side, right? She kind of bumps along, punching holes like morse code. Dit-dit-dit," Hadrian and Ron looked at the shaggy man with odd expressions but Lewis didn't notice and continued on with his presentation.

"Along the side, below the water line." Hadrian watched the remake, swallowing thickly as his eyes filled with unshed tears and he could tell by Ron's hand tightening on his shoulder that it was hard for him too.

"Then the forward compartments start to flood. Now, as the water level rises, it spills over the watertight bulkheads which, unfortunately, don't go any higher than E deck." Hadrian nodded slightly and glanced over his shoulder at Rosie, who was watching the video with wide blue eyes, her freckles standing out more as she paled in horror.

"So now as the bow goes down, the stern rises up. Slow at first, then faster and faster until finally, she's got her whole ass sticking up in the air." Lewis made hand and arm gestures as he talked. "And that's a big ass. We're talkin' 20, 30,000 tons. Okay? And the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure. So, what happens? She splits, right down to the keel." He put the tips of his fingers together then imitated the splitting ship.

"And the stern falls back level, then as the bow sinks it pulls the stern vertical, and then finally detaches." Hadrian watched, with shaking hands, exactly what happened that night, fighting against the urge to close his eyes and block it all out.

"Now the stern section just kind of bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods, and finally goes under about 2:20 AM, 2 hours and 40 minutes after the collision." Lewis paused as the video continued, the stern disappearing under the blue water then the picture changed to the bow that was falling to the ocean floor. "The bow section planes away, landing about a half a mile away going about 20, 30 knots when it hits the ocean floor."

Lewis made unnecessary explosion noises then straightened up and grinned, nodding a bit. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Seeing that his husband was unable to talk at the moment, Ron cleared his throat a few times then nodded slightly.

"Thank you for that… fine forensic analysis, Mr. Bodine," Ron began, unable to keep the sarcasm from his tone, "Of course, the experience of it was…" He paused, sharing a look with Hadrian.

"Somewhat different…" Hadrian finished, swallowing thickly. Simply seeing the video make shivers rack his body near uncontrollably. Brock hesitated for a moment then asked, "Will you share it with us?"

Hadrian looked at everyone gathered then sighed heavily, gripping the table tightly as he pushed himself up from his wheelchair, Rosie and Ron right beside him in seconds to help him. Using Ron as leverage, the inches to the TV screens that showed the sunken ship. He watched one screen as the robot moved down the corridor that he walked through everyday back then, gently touching the side of the screen as tears filled his eyes again. Moving his gaze to another screen, he gasped softly, watching as the familiar doors came into view.

Closing his eyes, he could see walking up to those doors, dressed in his finest and having the doormen opening the beautifully made doors for him and his family. He opened his eyes and whimpered softly, a lone tear falling down his cheek as he remember how his sister loved to mess around with the doormen until one would chase after her.

At the thought of his sister, he let out a gasping sob and leaned into his husband, covering his face. Rosie quickly walked over to her Nana and held her arm gently. She looked up at her Papa, who was looking down at his husband with a sad frown, then to the other people in the room.

"I'm taking her to rest." She tried to gently pull her Nana back to her wheelchair but Hadrian simply shrugged off her hands and shook his head.

"No." He whimpered, taking in several shuddering breaths to calm himself.

"Come on, Nana.." Rosie tried again.

"No!" Hadrian said firmly, looking back at the screens then shuffled back to his chair, sitting down heavily. Ron pulled up a chair beside his love and held his hand, knowing that it was time to tell the horrifyingly amazing story of the RMS Magic.

"Give me the tape recorder." Brock told Bobby who was watching the elder men sadly, wishing there was another way they could do this. He handed the tape recorder over and Brock pressed record then sat down in front of Hadrian and Ron, prepared to wait until they pulled themselves together.

"Tell us, please." He said as he sat the tape recorder on the table and got comfortable.

Hadrian glanced at Ron and smiled slightly as he squeezed his hand in reassurance, then looked back to Brock, clearing his throat.

"It's been 84 years-" He began but was cut off by Brock.

"It's okay, just try to remember anything, anything at all." He said gently, trying to be patient and reassuring. Ron chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his thumb on the back of Hadrian's hand. This man was just asking for a serious dress down.

"Do you want to hear this or not, Mr. Lovett?" Hadrian said teasingly, making the rest of them smile in amusement before the small elder continued.

"It's been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint… The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. RMS Magic was called, the ship of magic and dreams..."

He turned and looked at the screen that had a video of the bow of the ship, smiling at the happier memories.

"And it was. It really was."


	5. The Story Begins

**The Ship of Magic and Dreams.**

**Chapter 5**

**Pairings: Ron/Hadrian**

**Quotes in bold are the future Hadrian talking.**

_**Quotes in bold and italic are the future Ron talking.**_

**Reviews:**

**BloodMoonRising: **Thank you~! I was gonna explain this later on in the story, like the very last chapters, but I can just do it now. Rosie refers to Hadrian as Nana because he is the more feminine male of the couple. I haven't decided yet, but that reason might change to Hadrian being a bearer and having gave birth to his daughter/son and Rosie knowing this, so she calls him Nana. I dunno yet~. I apologize for writing, "I'm taking her to rest." I meant him. It's easy to mix up the genders when you're copying lines straight from the movie. xD; My bad.

**Suntan140: **Thank you for your review and enjoying my story. I hope you enjoy it all the way through!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Titanic, just the idea for the fanfic!

* * *

The pier was loud with excited chatter over lapping, sailors yelling out orders, cars driving in and out and machines loading cars onto the large ship.

It was the grand opening of the famous ship, the first ever made like this one. On the side in large letters was painted, _RMS Magic_. People, rich and poor, loaded onto the ship. The third-class passengers had to go through a health inspection, to make sure the rich didn't get anything that would damage their image.

In all the movement and chatter, a man with his daughter stood, looking up at the ship.

"It's a large boat, isn't it?" The man asked his little daughter in a faint Irish accent.

"Daddy! It's a ship!" The little girl exclaimed in response, making her father grin and nod.

"You're right." He agreed.

Behind them, people parted for a fancy car, the driver honking the horn to warn people of the on coming car. The black and white car came to a stop and the foot man jumped down and hurried to the door, opening it. A small, dainty, gloved hand appeared from inside the car and the foot man took it, helping out the person inside.

A small male appeared after the hand, dressed in a pale green long, thin and flowing coat that hugged the male's arms tightly but flared out at the wrists. Under the coat was a dark green dress, much to the male's displeasure, that hugged his girlish curves tightly. He wore black high heels and a small dark green hat. His black hair was curled and done up in a neat bun, two strands falling down the side of his face in gentle waves.

His skin was pale, lips a plump, light red. His emerald green eyes were lined with black, his lashes long and thick.

The male looked up at the ship, not at all looking as impressed as the others around him.

Behind him, a small girl with curly brown hair then a taller male with blond, slicked back hair emerged from the car. He wore a normal, but expensive, grey suit that matched his grey-silver eyes. He, however, looked at the ship with a satisfied grin.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," the small male said in a gentle, almost girlish, voice as he turned to the blond male. "It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauritania_."

The blond chuckled and shook his head. "You can be blasé about some things, Hadrian, but not about the _Magic_. It's over 100 feet longer and far more luxurious." Hadrian scoffed quietly; he could never understand how some could be so impressed with ships. All they are are scraps of metal. He turned to the small girl and smiled motioning her forward and holding his little sisters hand. The little girl was also dressed nicely.

The blond turned to the car and helped an older woman from the car. She was dressed similar to the small male but was wearing green and gold and had a fur hat. She also had green eyes, but they were lighter and not as intense.

"Your son is far too difficult to impress, Lily." The blond teased, making Lily laugh softly.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?" Lily questioned, joining her son in gazing at the ship. True, it was indeed a magnificent ship. Lily honestly couldn't wait to see how luxurious it was inside.

"It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship." The blond said in a bragging tone then turned to the man bugging him about his baggage.

A man blew his whistle loudly a few times, signaling that everyone boarding the ship needed to do so. The blond checked his pocket watch then turned to the mother and son.

"We best hurry." He said and took Lily's arm, leading them both to the loading ramps.

"Welcome aboard ma'am." One of the two men standing inside said with a small smile.

"**It was the Ship of Magic and Dreams to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to Britain in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well-brought-up boy should be. Inside… I was screaming."**

* * *

The steam whistle blew, signaling the ship would be leaving very soon. Near by, two friends sat in an intense game of poker with two strangers in a shabby bar…

"_**I actually won my ticket in a game of poker. To this day, I still can't believe my good luck."**_

Two men muttered to each other in German, not too happy about the way the game is turning out.

"Ron, you are crazy," A black young man said, "You bet everything we have."

The red head beside him, Ron, blew out the inhaled smoke from his cigarette and leaned closer to his friend, his clear blue eyes showing slight amusement.

"When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose." Ron replied with a smirk.

The Germans snarked at each other, one scolding the other for betting their tickets to the RMS Magic.

Ron turned to the German man beside him and arched a brow.

"Sven?" He questioned, watching as he traded one card for another. Ron also traded a card and drew another card, looking at his hand and barely resisting the urge to grin. He looked up at the other players and could tell at least two of them had bad hands.

"All right," he spoke, putting out his cigarette. "Moment of truth. Somebody's life is about to change. Dean?" He turned to his friend put his cards down on the table with a little force, staring at Ron in annoyance.

"Nothing." Ron said, frowning.

"Nothing." Dean echoing, his eyes narrowing.

"Olaf?" The taller German showed his cards. "Nothing."

"Sven?" The other, slightly smaller, German smirked and laid his cards down, showing his two pair.

Ron sucked in a breath and leaned back. "Uh-oh. Two pair." He glanced back at his cards and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean's eyes grew wide and filled with horror.

"Sorry? You idiot, you bet all our money!" He cried out, motioning frantically at the items in the middle of the table.

"I'm sorry!" Ron continued, "You're gonna have to see your parents sooner than you thought." Dean frowned in confusion then disbelief as he saw the smugness in Ron's eyes. "'Cause we're goin' to Britain! Full house, boys!" He slammed his cards on the table, grinning widely.

Ron and Dean laughed, starting to gather up their winnings when the taller German grabbed the front of Ron's shirt, lifting his clenched fist up and cursed in his native language. Ron prepared himself for the hit but the German hit his friend instead, making the red head laugh.

Ron turned to his friend and grinned.

"Come on!" They laughed and Ron grabbed the tickets, kissing them and holding them up. "We're goin' home!" He exclaimed and they grabbed each other in a hug.

"We're going home!" Dean yelled out happily to everyone in the bar.

"No," the barman chuckled then pointed to the clock. "_RMS Magic_ is going home. In five minutes."

Ron and Dean looked at each other with wide eyes then cursed and began to gather their stuff quickly. Dodging through the crowd, they just barely got to the ramp before the closed the doors and assured the men there that they had already gone through health inspection.

The man reluctantly allowed them on and they laughed and jeered with each other. They ran all the way up to the deck where Ron began to wave and call out how much he'd miss someone.

"You know someone?" Dean questioned, looking at Ron weirdly.

"Of course not. That's not the point. Good-bye! I'll miss you!"

"I will never forget you!" Dean joined in, waving at nobody they knew.

"360, 360…" Ron muttered as they looked for their room. Finally, they found it and opened the door. Ron shook his room mates hands as Dean climbed onto the top bunk.

"Who says you get top bunk, huh?" Ron joked, pinching Dean's side, making the dark skinned male laugh.

The two others looked at each other in confusion.

"Where's Sven?"

* * *

"This one?" The maid questioned as she held up a painting.

"No, no. It had a lot of faces on it." Hadrian replied as he picked one up himself. "Ah, here it is." He smiled in satisfaction as he held it up.

"Would you like all of them out, sir?" The maid asked softly as Hadrian caught his sister who ran by, scolding her softly. "You can't run in here Hermione, mother will get angry." He then turned to the maid and nodded. "Yes, all of them. The room is so dull."

"God," The blond man appeared in the door way, ignoring Hermione who stuck out her tongue at him. "Not those finger paintings again. They certainly were a waste of money." He chuckled to himself as he swung his hand around that hand a wine glass held in it.

"The difference between Draco's taste in art and mine, is that I have some." Hadrian placed a painting down on the couch gently, "They're fascinating. Like being inside a dream or something." He said in an airy tone.

"There's truth, but no logic." He smiled and turned back to his collection of paintings.

"What's the artist's name?" His maid, Trudy, asked.

"Something Picasso…" Hadrian said, making Draco scoff.

"'Some Picasso'? He won't amount to a thing. He won't. Trust me." Draco said, walking into the room but Hadrian just brushed past him into his room, ignoring his fiancés rude comments.

"At least they were cheap." Draco said to himself as he took a drink of wine from his glass.

* * *

"**Soon after we left, a woman came aboard named Margaret Brown. We all called her Molly. History would call her 'The Unsinkable Molly Brown'."**

"Well I wasn't about to wait all day for ya, sonny!" A slightly large woman said, putting down her suitcases. "Think you can manage?" She teased the man, who nodded and picked up her luggage.

"**Her husband had struck gold someplace out West…"**

Lily and Hadrian passed the merry woman on their way to dinner.

"**and she was what mother called, 'New money.' By the next afternoon, we were steaming west from New York with nothing ahead of us but ocean…"**

(I was going to write the Full Ahead Full scene, but no matter how many times I wrote it, I just couldn't capture the magic of that scene. I'm sorry, but I'm sure you can imagine it. :))

"She is the largest moving object made by the hand of man in all history." The inventor of the ship told people at the table during lunch. "And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here designed her from the keel plates up."

Said man, Mr. Andrews, smiled and shook his head at the praise. "Well, I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious…"

Hadrian sighed inwardly as the men complimented each other back and forth. Honestly, even though he is also male, Hadrian knew how to take a compliment and move onto a more interesting subject.

He reached into his hand held bag, or purse at Draco likes to tease, and pulled out a cigarette and a pack of matches. Placing the cigarette between his lips, he lit it and took in a deep drag.

His mother looked over at him with a disappointed expression, leaning forward to speak quietly. "You know I don't like that Hadrian."

Hadrian turned his head to his mother and blew out the smoke in her face, raising his brows in defiance. Draco, however was having none of that, and reached over, taking the cigarette from his fingers and stubbing it out.

"We'll both take the lamb. Rare, with very little mint sauce." Draco told the waiter, then chuckled. "You like lamb, right sweet pea?"

Hadrian inhaled deeply through his nose, and calmed himself before he reached over and smacked the shit out of his fiancé. Forcing a smile, he shook his thoughts away and focused on the conversation around him.

"… yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size and the size means stability, luxury and above all, strength."

Unable to stop himself, Hadrian showed a bit of his more mischievous side.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His idea about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." He raised a brow.

"Hadrian!" Lily exclaimed softly in disbelief. "What has gotten into you?"

"Excuse me." Hadrian said curtly and stood from the table, leaving the room in a graceful but quick manner.

* * *

Down below on the lower deck, Ron and Dean sat on a bench. Ron was turned slightly toward a father and daughter, his drawing papers in hand and sketching the two.

"The ship is nice, huh?" Dean asked a man standing near him.

"Yeah, it's an Irish ship." The man replied in a thick Irish accent.

"It's not English?" Dean asked, raising his brows.

"No, it's Irish. 15,000 Irishmen built this ship. Solid as a rock, big Irish hands." He paused as two crew member walked by with two dogs each.

"Well that's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shit."

Ron chuckled and shook his head, he could get used to this guy.

"Ah, it let's us know where we rank in the scheme of things." He joked, shutting his drawing pad and paying more attention to his friend.

"Like we could forget?" The Irish man replied with a small smirk. He put his cigarette between his lips then reached out his hand toward Ron. "I'm Seamus Finnigan."

"Ron Weasley." Ron said in return, shaking Seamus's hand.

"Dean." The dark skinned young man said, shaking the Irishman's hand as well. Seamus greeted both of them cheerfully then pointed to Ron's sketch pad.

"You make any money with your drawings?" He asked, noticing the amazing sketches.

Ron smiled and opened his mouth to answer but his eye caught something, or someone rather, beautiful. Freezing, he could do nothing but stare. The young man above on the first-class deck walked to the railing and looked out over the ocean. His green eyes were lined in deep black, full lashes. Ron's eyes were drawn to his full pink lips. His tight deep green and white dress brought out his eyes even more and Ron wondered for a second why the young man was wearing a dress in the first place. His midnight black hair was done up in a neat twist, his bangs pulled off the side and tucked behind his ear.

Feeling the eyes on him, the young man turned his head to where he thought whoever it was that was staring at him and met Ron's eyes. Green eyes widened slightly then quickly looked away but after a moment, peaked back at Ron.

Turning around to see what Ron was staring at, Seamus chuckled at the sight of the first-class boy. "Ah, forget it, boyo. You'd as likely to have angels fly out of your arse as to gettin' next to likes of him."

Despite the words of his new friend, Ron still stared. Angel… That's what the beautiful boy was. He must be an angel… Again, the green eyes of Ron's angel turned to him again but looked longer, looked away then glanced back. Dean waved a hand in front of Ron's face and chuckled as another, obviously older, blond man stormed up behind the green-eyed boy and grabbed his arm tightly.

There was an argument then the younger male pulled his arm away and stormed off, making the blond growl and rush after the smaller male.

* * *

"**I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow minded people, the same mindless chatter."**

Hadrian sat at the dinner table, turning the engagement ring that lay on his finger with a blank expression on his face.

"**I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back… no one who even cared or even noticed."**

Hadrian walked along the corridor. A steward coming the other way greeted him and he nodded with a slight smile. He is perfectly composed as he walked back to his room. He entered his room and simply stood there in the middle, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

With a primal, anguished cry he clawed at his throat, ripping off his diamond necklace. He tore at himself, his clothes, his hair... then attacks the room. He flung everything off the dresser and it flew across the room, clattering against the wall. He hurled a hand mirror against the vanity, cracking it.

Hadrian ran along the deck. He was disheveled, his hair flying. He was crying, his cheeks streaked with tears. But also angry, so furious! Shaking with emotions he didn't understand... hatred, self-hatred, and desperation. A strolling couple watch him pass, shocked at the emotional display in public.

He opened the gate and quickly descended the stairs, running across the lower deck to another stair case, running up those as well. Tears fell from his lovely green, sad eyes. With nothing in his mind but getting away, he didn't notice the tall red-head sitting up and watching after him in confusion and alarm.

Finally, he got to the stern of the ship and stared out over the ocean, gripping the soft fabric of his dress tightly. He took one step, then another and before he knew it, he was looking down at the turning water behind the ship. Hadrian glanced behind him then grabbed the railing tightly and pulled himself up and over the railing, moving the train of his dress off to the side.

All the parties, his mother wanting a girl born first, his father dying and leaving them nothing. His fiancé demanding he wore a dress. All of it came rushing to his thoughts and he leaned over the water, his shaking, pale hands gripping the railing behind him. His white and black dress flowed and moved in the wind, his hair falling over his pale, tear stained face as he looked down in horror. He could end it all… All he had to do was let go…

"Don't do it." Came a voice from behind him, making his start violently and almost let go. Hadrian gasped as his heart pounded then turned and stared wide eyed at the red-head he had seen looking at him from the third-class deck a couple days ago.

"You stay back!" Hadrian called back, trying to seem stern but instead sounded like a frightened little girl. "Don't come any closer!"

"Come on. Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over." Ron said, reaching out his hand that didn't have a cigarette in it.

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it." He turned back and looked down over the water, unable to stop his shaking hands. "I'll let go."

Hadrian whipped his head back around to the red head, who held up his cigarette and motioned to throwing it over the edge with a question in his eyes. Hadrian nodded and watched as the cigarette fell to the water below.

"No you won't." Hadrian gapped at the tall young man. The nerve of him!

"What do you mean, no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!" He snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, you would have done it already." Ron said with a seemingly careless shrug.

Hadrian stared for moment, realizing the stranger was right. He pursed his lips and shook his head, his long black hair flaring with the movement.

"Go away! You're distracting me!" He said with a tone of desperation. He just wanted to end it.

"I can't," the stranger began. "I'm involved now. You let go," he shrugged off his jacket and raised his brows. "I'm gonna have to jump in there after you."

"Don't be absurd," Hadrian scoffed. "You'll be killed." He watched as the red head took off his boots.

"I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt," Ron shrugged. "Not sayin' it wouldn't. To tell you truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water bein' so cold." Ron watched the green eyed male from the corner of his eye as he tugged off his boot. He could see Hadrian thinking about it.

"H-How cold?" Hadrian asked, silently scolding himself for stuttering. All of a sudden, it didn't seem like such a peaceful death.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." He shrugged careless and tugged off his other boot then straightened his back. "You ever, uh… ever been to Wisconsin?"

Hadrian looked at the stranger oddly, surely this young man was insane.

"What?" He breathed out in disbelief. Here he was, leaning over the stern of a ship and he's asking is he's been to a state?

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I would visit my father there during the winters and we'd go ice fishing," he paused. "Ice fishing is where you-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" Hadrian snapped, just wishing the red head would go away.

"Sorry," Ron held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "You just kinda seem like an indoor guy…" He cleared his throat and looked away from the death glare aimed at him. "Anyway, I, uh… I fell through some thin ice. And I'm telling you, water that cold… Like right down there. It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain."

Hadrian barely held in the gasp of horror, looking back down at the water. He didn't want to do this anymore but… there's no turning back. He can't handle his pathetic droning life anymore.

"Which is why I'm not lookin' forward to jumping in there after you." Ron inched forward slightly. "I guess I'm kinda hopin' you'll come back over the railing and get me off the hook here."

Hadrian stared at the stranger who has shown more care toward him in those few minutes than anyone has in his whole life, feeling his heart skip and flutter with some unknown emotion.

"You're crazy." Hadrian snapped in a last effort attempt but knew even if the red head did leave, he still wouldn't jump.

"That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, sir, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here…" Ron muttered in soothing, quiet tone.

Hadrian looked back at Ron with wide eyes. The man, this stranger, could tell his true gender when his own 'friends' couldn't. He bit his lip and nibbled on it gently, perhaps he should…

"Come on," Ron said gently, reaching out his hand to where the frightened boy could see it. "Give me your hand. You don't wanna do this."

Despite Ron moving slowly, Hadrian still let out a startled breath. But the stranger was right, he didn't want to do this. Not anymore, at least. Hadrian moved just as slowly and gently laid his hand in Ron's, allowing the taller male to turn him around gently and carefully.

Hadrian took in gasping, frightened breaths, looking deep into the blue eyes of his savior.

"Phew!" Ron joked with a nervous half smile. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hadrian Potter." He breathed with a small smile, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Nice to meet you. Wish it could have been on better terms." He chuckled, drawing a breathless laugh from Hadrian.

"Come on," Hadrian lifted a foot and gently placed it on the bottom railing to climb over. "Nice and slow."

However, the slippery, see through fabric of his dress got caught under his shoe and when he put pressure on it, he slipped. Hadrian screamed in terror as he hung off the back of the ship, gripping Ron's hand just as tightly as the stranger was gripping his own.

Ron grunted as he tried to pull his angel back on board. "Come on! I've got you! Pull yourself up!" He called out over Hadrian's frightened cries. Together, they pulled Hadrian up but the rich young man slipped again, letting out a louder scream.

"Help! Please!"

Near by, two crew men heard the terrified screams and rushed to see what was going on. Just as they got there, Hadrian was almost over the railing but slipped again and banged his head on the metal, knocking him unconscious.

Ron grunted at the extra weight, nearly falling over board but the crew men rushed to them and helped pull the unconscious boy back over the railing.

"Fetch the medic!" One of the crew men yelled to another who just arrived, seeing a steady stream of blood falling down the boy's face.

* * *

Some time later, the medic was cleaning up the blood from Hadrian's face, who had awoken soon after he was pulled back over, and checking to see if he had a concussion while Draco was snarling at Ron. Draco's guard, Vincent, was watching as well as the master-at-arms, or police officer.

"What happened? Don't ignore me, you swine! What happened?!" Draco grabbed Ron's shirt and shook him, obviously blaming the third-class passenger for Hadrian's almost death.

"Draco! Draco, it wasn't his fault!" Hadrian cried, reaching out to pull his fiancé away from Ron.

"Excuse me?" Draco scoffed, looking down at the pale and shaking boy.

"It wasn't. I was… I was looking over to see the uh.. the uh…" He made a circle motion with his hand, pretending to think.

"The- The propellers?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yes! The propellers! And I slipped. If Mr. Weasley here hadn't came over earlier to see what I was doing, I would have fallen to my death." Hadrian breathed out the lie almost too easily.

"Was that the way of it?" The police officer asked Ron, who glanced at Hadrian who nodded quickly with an almost desperate look on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's pretty much what happened." Ron agreed, seeing Hadrian slump in relief from the corner of his eye.

"Well then, the boy's a hero!" The officer exclaimed, patting Ron on the back with a grin. Draco looked at Ron in suspicion for a few seconds then sneered and turned to Hadrian.

"Look at you. You must be freezing. Let's get you inside." Draco said, rubbing Hadrian's blanket covered arms. The master-at-arms cleared his throat and motioned toward Ron.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy?" He questioned Draco with a raised brow, obviously unimpressed.

Draco stared at the officer then chuckled and nodded. "Of course. Vincent, I think a 20 should do it." The blond smiled to himself, looking smug that he 'donated to the poor'.

Hadrian scoffed and laughed in disbelief. "A 20? Is that all my life is to you?" He frowned, glaring deeply at his fiancé. He needed to see that Draco would take care of him, not simply pay off his life.

"Haddi is displeased," Hadrian pursed his lips, he hated that nickname. "What to do?" Draco stroked his chin then smirked. "Ah, I know. Perhaps you could join us for dinner, tomorrow evening, to regale our group with your… hero tale."

Ron was prepared to say no, not wanting to sit all the way through dinner with people like Draco but once he looked over at Hadrian's wide, pleading eyes, he couldn't say no.

"Sure." He muttered, not taking his eyes off the younger male. "Count me in."

Draco nodded and walked off with Vincent and Hadrian. "This should be interesting." He chuckled, ignoring the annoyed glare sent his way from his petite fiancé.

* * *

**A.N.:** So that's it for now. I'll be working on the next chapter right away. Review~!


	6. Make it Count

**The Ship of Magic and Dreams.**

**Chapter 5**

**Pairings: Ron/Hadrian**

**Quotes in bold are the future Hadrian talking.**

_**Quotes in bold and italic are the future Ron talking.**_

**A.N.:** Thank you all for reading my story! :D

Sorry for taking so long, stuff happened and I haven't been in my right mind. But I'll try to update faster on both my stories!

**Reviews:**

**BloodMoonRising:** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the future ones!

**Mika Wyght: **Thank you! This one is probably going to be just adoption, but I have ideas for other upcoming stories for Harry being a bearer.

**digigirl02:** I had to fit Hermione in somewhere. I was going to have her as Dean's girlfriend, but I kept giggling every time I thought of it so I decided against it. xD Anyway, I haven't even thought of their children's names, but I will mention them by or at the end of the story. Hopefully.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Titanic, just the idea for the fanfic!

* * *

Inside an elegant room, a gentle melody played from a musical box. Green eyes watched as the little ballerina twirled slowly, a small smile on full lips. Hermione had given him the musical box earlier that year, claiming that he needed something peacefully in his soon to be hectic life. He couldn't express the words of thanks to his smart little sister at the moment, so very glad for the soft music drifting through out the room.

The moment was lost, however, when his door slowly creaked open. He didn't have to look to know it was Draco, Hadrian knew he'd be getting an unfortunate visit after the nights events.

Hadrian looked up from his music box, looking at his reflection for a moment. His forehead, though sore and with a small cut, only bruised slightly, turning a slight yellow that was easy to cover with make up. He stared into his own green eyes then turned his gaze to his fiancé, who was watching him with an odd, predatory look in his eyes.

"I know you've been melancholy," Draco began in his deep voice, Hadrian's eyes watching him through the mirror emotionlessly, "I don't pretend to know why."

He sighed and stepped into the room, walking to Hadrian who sat in front of his vanity.

"I intended to save this until the engagement gala, next week." Draco murmured, making Hadrian break his gaze to look at the large box in his pale hands that he didn't notice before.

Hadrian frowned in confusion, turning in his seat to meet Draco's eyes. Draco sat on his vanity, closing the music box carelessly and pushing it off to the side. Hadrian caught it just in time before it tumbled off the edge, making the younger male purse his lips in irritation, but turned his attention back to Draco; placing the music box on his lap.

"But, I thought tonight." He smirked in satisfaction as he opened the box, showing the wide eyed Hadrian what was in inside.

"Good gracious." The smaller male breathed, reaching out to the gently touch the beautiful blue diamond at the largest point of the crown inside the box.

"Perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you." Draco said with amusement in his tone, watching his feminine fiancé closely.

"Is it..?" Hadrian began, turning wide eyes to Draco.

"Gold with real gems and diamond? Yes." He grinned, obviously proud of himself. Hadrian allowed himself a second or two of amusement before jumping slightly as Draco stood, taking the crown from the box and standing behind Hadrian's chair.

"Pure gold. And the diamond in the middle is the famous Heart of the Ocean, cut and placed there, just for you." Draco said lowly, placing the heavy crown on Hadrian's head. He brushed the smaller male's hair back behind his ear, then leaned forward, placing his head on Hadrian's shoulder. He turned his head slightly to place a kiss on his young lover's neck, ignoring the shudder that traveled down the males spine, then trailed his hands down Hadrian's body.

Hadrian breathed out heavily, trying to ignore the heavy crown on his head and the wondering hands on his chest and stomach. He met Draco's eyes in the mirror, finding the lust filled gaze already locked on him. Hadrian jerked with wide eyes as a larger hand than his own gripped his soft member through the silk fabric of his dressing gown.

He forced himself to sit still, shoulders tense and eyes narrowed, as Draco kneaded the soft flesh, obviously wanting a reaction.

"There's nothing I couldn't give you, Hadrian," Draco whispered in his ear, making him hold back a look of disgust. "There's nothing I'd deny you, if you would not deny me." He finished, placing several open mouthed kissed on his neck. Though yes, it felt nice. It wasn't who he wanted there, he thought as he pictured ginger hair, rather than blond.

Draco began to pull up his soft gown, "Open your heart to me, Hadrian..."

And that was when Hadrian decided this should go no further.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" He gasped out in fake astonishment, standing quickly and sharply. "The nerve!" He shook his head, taking the crown from his head and placing it gently in the padded box. "What would mother say if she knew you were trying to consummate the marriage now? We're not even married yet! She'd be furious!" Hadrian frowned in disappointment, not all of it fake.

The blond male looked startled for a moment, grey-silver eyes wide. Then, a slow smirk spread his lips.

"I see," he chuckled, moving forward to wrap his arms around the black haired fiancé. "I look forward to the wedding night when you put all the last bit of the fight in you into the wonderful sex." He growled into his ear, reaching down to squeeze Hadrian's arse tightly then swiftly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hadrian could do nothing but stare at the door, his body feeling as if he hadn't bathed in weeks and was greasy, smelly and over all disgusting. Tears pooled in his eyes as sobs echoed throughout the quiet room, the beautiful crown forgotten on the desk.

"_**You never told me about that!"**_

"**Hush now, Ronald."**

* * *

The next day, when the sun was up at the highest point, Hadrian made his way to the third class deck area. Dressed in a tight cream dress that flared out slightly at the knees and down and holding a small hand bag, Hadrian was on a mission.

* * *

Once Hadrian found the place to go, after asking several people, he walked down the steps slowly, the cigarette smoke not even bothering him due to his own habit. His heart began to race in nervousness as everyone there stopped and stared, their clothing and posture so much different, they knew he wasn't third class. The laughter and overlapping talking quieted until everyone was watching Hadrian.

He smiled nervously at the people around him but continued to look for the one ginger haired male that was the cause of this mission. He fiddled with his handbag, trying not to show how nervous he truly was at all the obvious stares that no one tried to hide.

Just a few feet from Hadrian, the Russian woman, Helga though he liked to be called Lavender, Dean had been talking and flirting with looked up, her features morphing into surprise, her mouth dropping open slightly. Dean frowned and turned to see what the beautiful woman who caught his eye was looking at, his own eyes widening in surprise. He patted Ron's shoulder, who looked up from the little girl sitting beside him, then turned to where Dean was pointing, his eyebrows raising in surprise. Beside them, Seamus had the same shocked expression.

Hadrian smiled slightly at Ron, glad to have found him, but was surprised to see his little sister sitting beside him.

"Hermione!" He gasped, eyes slightly wide. "Mother has been looking everywhere for you! Run along now, before we have to hear more about the grey hairs she is getting." He smiled at Hermione, who giggled and kissed Ron's cheek before running up the stairs and into the sun light.

Hadrian watched her go then turned back to Ron, clearing his throat nervously but softly and watched as Ron stood to meet him.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Hadrian greeted softly, holding his hands close to his chest.

"Hello again." Ron greeted back in his deep, soft voice that sent shudders of arousal down Hadrian's spine.

"May I speak with you?" The black haired male questioned softly, aware of the people around listening to their conversation.

"Yeah." Ron breathed out with a smirk, then immediately felt stupid, a soft blush forming on his cheeks.

Hadrian smiled in amusement, looking pointedly at his friends who were watching with no attempt to cover it.

"Private, if you don't mind?" He said gently, with a smile on his lips.

"Oh! Sure." He nodded and picked up his sketch pad, noticing Seamus looking over Hadrian's body with teasing eyes, knowing Ron was looking at him.

Ron motioned for Hadrian to go in front of him and once the smaller males back was turned to them, Ron delivered a hard punch to Seamus' shoulder, though it only made him laugh.

As the odd couple left the room of people and smoke, Dean and Seamus shared a few shocked, surprised, but amused looks before breaking out in laughter.

Hadrian led Ron up to the first class deck, walking slowly and calmly, despite the nasty looks thrown at Ron's less than acceptable clothes. Hadrian asked about Ron's life so far after a few minutes of awkward silence, after a lame attempt to talk about the weather.

"Well, I've been pretty much on my own since my dad died. My mum didn't take it too well and fell into a depression. I had bothers and sisters, but they didn't live with my dad. Since he died and my mother couldn't take care of them, they were taken to foster homes all over the world. I've seen a couple of them since then, but most have moved out to live on their own." He trailed off with a nervous chuckle then cleared his throat.

"Well, Hadrian… We've walked about a mile around this boat deck, chewed over how great the weather's been and how I grew up but I suppose that's not what you came to talk to me about, is it?" Ron smiled teasingly at the smaller male, raising a brow.

Hadrian sighed and tore his gaze from the handsome face he had been staring at for quite some time, instead looking down at his cream high heel shoes that peaked out from under his dress with every step.

"Mr. Weasley, I-" He began but was cut off by Ron.

"Ron." Hadrian glanced at the ginger then nodded.

"Ron… I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for… for pulling me back but for your discretion." Hadrian said, glancing back and forth between the floor boards and Ron, unable to meet the clear blue eyes.

"You're welcome." Ron said softly, sensing Hadrian had more to say.

"Look," Hadrian sighed and shook his head. "I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich boy. What does he know about misery?" His breathing came out slightly labored with the effort to hold back tears. It seemed like all he'd been doing lately it cry.

"No," Ron said, reaching out and grabbing a rope beside him to put his weight on. "No, that's not what I was thinking." He shook his head, watching the small petite male closely. "What I was thinking was, what could have happened to this boy to think that he had no way out?"

Hadrian blinked in shock at the question, stunned for a moment. No one had truly asked what was wrong or could see through the masked emotions.

"Well I-" He began, glancing down and shaking his head, making the lose hairs of his tied up bun sway slightly.

"It was everything." And like a dam, all his problems flowed out of his mouth like rushing water. "It was my whole world and all the people in it and the inertia of my life plunging ahead and me, powerless to stop it."

Hadrian held out his hand, showing the engagement ring on his finger. The large diamond with a silver band.

"God! Look at that thing." Ron gently held his hand to look more closely at the ring, making Hadrian's heart skip a few beats. "You would have gone straight to the bottom."

Despite trying to lighten the mood, Hadrian couldn't find it in him to smile.

"500 invitations have gone out. Nearly all of Wales will be there!" He exclaimed in a breathless tone, feeling slightly light headed. "And all the while I feel I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up!" He complained, glancing at Ron and seeing that he didn't seem to truly mind.

"My fiancé demanded that due to my feminine body and voice that I wear dresses. I overheard him telling that ridiculous guard of his that he wanted people to think I'm female. I-" He stopped and let out a breath, face slightly red from the non-stop ranting.

Ron opened his mouth then shut it, sighed and looked into those beautiful green eyes.

"Do you love him?"

Hadrian blinked at the question, mouth dropping in shock.

"I… Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?" Ron asked as if he were asking about the weather.

"You're being very rude," he breathed, a disbelieving smile on his lips. "You shouldn't be asking me this."

"Well it's a simple question," Ron shrugged, tilting his head to the side, making his ginger hair fall into his eyes. "Do you love the guy or not?"

Hadrian merely stared with a slight gape for a moment before scoffing and shaking his head, smoothing out his dress.

"This is not a suitable conversation."

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Ron chuckled with a small grin.

Hadrian gave a nervous laugh, shaking his head and turning toward the ocean then back to the tall male, realizing for once how much taller the ginger was. Shaking the thought away, he placed his hand on his forehead and walked away from the side of the ship then turned back to Ron.

"This is absurd!" He exclaimed, still with nervous laughter. "You don't know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all." He gasped out, glancing around them to see if anyone was listening.

"You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I am leaving now." He stuck out his hand to Ron, who took it, and firmly shook his hand. "Ronald, Mr. Weasley, it's been a pleasure. I've sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you-"

"And you've insulted me." The amused tone along with their still shaking hands made Hadrian blush.

"Well, you deserved it."

"Right."

"Right."

They were still shaking hands, staring at each other in a silent competition.

"I thought you were leaving." Ron said with a grin, holding back his laughter.

Hadrian scoffed and nodded, "I am." Finally, they released hands and Hadrian turned from Ron but scoffed and turned back.

"You are so annoying!" He said, trying to hold back a smile. Ron simply chuckled and crossed his hands over his sketch book, watching him walk away.

"Wait," He turned back to the ginger, storming over to him. "I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave." He demanded, pointing toward the third class passenger entrance.

Ron laughed sarcastically and held onto the rope again, raising a brow.

"Now who's being rude?" He asked teasingly to the flustered boy.

Hadrian laughed, a bit fake, and glanced down at Ron's sketch book. "What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" He snapped, snatching the book from the taller males limp hands.

Hadrian opened the book and glanced at the first drawing then back at the grinning male.

"So what are you, an artist or something?" He snarked, looking back at the next drawing. His tense shoulders dropped in disbelief at the amazing drawings, a soft breath escaping his open mouth.

"Well," he kept glancing over at the smug expression on that handsome face. "These are rather good." He tried to sound as if he didn't care about them, but the awed expression on his face gave away his surprise.

He sat down on a chair near them, Ron following and sitting in the chair beside him.

"They're uh- They're very good actually." He breathed, not even bothering to hide his amazement anymore. He flipped a drawing of a woman breast feeding her small baby, looking over at the embarrassed artist. He turned to the next drawing, a toddler's torso with her little hands at her chest with larger, obviously male, hands covering most of the small girl's arms.

"Ron, this is… amazing." He breathed, turning to the next drawing.

"Ah, they didn't think too much of an old Paree." He chuckled, looking down at his hands with an embarrassed smile.

"Paris?" Hadrian questioned with raised brows. "You do get around for a poor- uh, a- a person of, limited means." He stuttered through his mistake, making Ron chuckled.

"Go on, a poor guy, you can say it." He said teasingly, making Hadrian smile and feel better about his slip up. He looked back at the drawings instead of replying, turning the page.

"Oh! Well, well, well…" He muttered, looking at the drawing of a nude woman. Ron smiled a bit widely, his cheeks coloring. He turned the page, seeing another picture of a nude woman.

"And- And these were drawn from life?" He raised his brows, lowering the cover of the sketch pad slightly as a man strolled by, making Ron smile wider.

"Well, that's one of the good things about Paris- lots of girls willing to take their clothes off." He replied, leaning closer to see what drawing Hadrian was on.

The smaller male looked quickly to Ron to see if he was joking, only to see he was completely serious and couldn't help the stab of jealousy in his chest.

Hadrian turned the page to the same woman as the previous drawings.

"You liked this woman. You used her several times." Again, the same woman.

"Well, she had beautiful hands, you see?" He motioned to the drawing of the woman's hands.

"I think you must have had a love affair with her." Hadrian smirked teasingly.

"No, no, no, no, no. Just with her hands." Ron immediately denied, shaking his head with a smile, the color on his cheeks brightening at the teasing.

"She was a one-legged prostitute." He chuckled when Hadrian looked at him in disbelief. "See?" He turned the page and pointed to a full body drawing.

Hadrian gapped openly at the drawing then laughed, tilting his head from side to side. "Oh! Oh my…" He laughed.

"No, she had a good sense of humor though." He smiled, feeling Hadrian's gaze on him as he turned the page. "Oh, and this lady. She used to sit at this bar every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned, just waiting for her long-lost love. Called her Madame Bijou." Hadrian only glanced at the picture, instead watching Ron as he talked about what he loved to do the most, how his face lit up when he talked.

"See how her clothes are all moth eaten?" He pointed to the clothes in the drawing, Hadrian glancing down at it again.

Hadrian sighed in amazement and shook his head. "Well, you have a gift, Ron." He turned back to the other male. "You do. You see people."

Ron watched as Hadrian smiled at him, his own expression carefully guarded.

"I see you."

"And?" The small males back straightened in pride.

"You wouldn't have jumped."

Wide green eyes looked into narrowed blue, shoulders slumping and smile disappearing.

* * *

Hadrian watched Ron as he told him more about his life, completely fascinated by his tales. To just do whatever he wants, when he wants to seemed like heaven to the rich boy.

"Why can't I be like you, Ron- just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it?" He questioned, even though he knew Ron couldn't answer. He smiled mischievously, biting his lip gently.

"Say we'll go there sometime to that pier, only if we only ever just talk about it." He demanded softly, jokingly.

Ron chuckled and shook his head. "No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer. We'll ride the roller coaster till we throw up." Hadrian laughed, green eyes sparkling with happiness for the first time in a while.

"Then we'll ride horses on the beach right on the surf. But you have to do it like a real cowboy. None of that side saddle stuff."

Hadrian gasped softly in surprise, eyes widening a little.

"You mean like, one leg on each side?" He motioned with his hands what he meant.

"Yeah." Ron nodded with a grin.

Hadrian hesitated slightly then leaned in closer to him. "Can you show me?" He asked quietly as if asking for something drastic.

"Sure… if you'd like."

Hadrian glanced at Ron, unable to keep the large grin off his face.

"Teach me to ride like a real man." He said with laughter in his tone.

"And chew tobacco like a real man." Ron said with a lame attempt of a Southern accent.

"And _spit_ like a real man!" Hadrian said, breaking out into laughter.

"What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?" Ron joked between his laughing.

"No!" The smaller male gasped out, face red from his giggles.

Ron smirked. "Well, c'mon. I'll show you." He motioned with his head out to the ocean. Hadrian's eyes grew wide and the smile fell from his face in surprise.

"What?" Before he could ask anymore questions, Ron took his hand and dragged him over to a near by railing. "Wait, Ron! No! I couldn't possibly!" His protests fell on deaf ears.

"Watch closely." He hawked and spat out into the water.

"Ah, that's disgusting!" Hadrian exclaimed, regardless of the smile on his face.

"Now you." Ron said seriously. Hadrian glanced from side to side to see if anyone was watching then spit out a small wad of saliva.

"That was pitiful!" Ron said with a chuckle. He then explained how to really do it as Hadrian began to hawk up as much saliva as he could, listening carefully.

Once Ron was done, he nodded and arched his neck, leaning back slightly then spit out everything in his mouth, making the spit go quite far. He straightened his back at the accomplishment.

"All right, that was better. Really gotta hawk it up, get some body to it, you know?" Hadrian nodded, watching him closely until he noticed someone over his shoulder.

Green eyes widened in horror and embarrassment, hitting Ron's arm then looked pointedly behind him once he got the ginger's attention. Ron turned quickly and saw Hadrian's mother standing there with obvious disgust on her face along with two other women. Ron swallowed the spit then cleared his throat, straightening his back and meeting each of their eyes.

"Mother." Hadrian said softly in surprise, moving over to the woman's side. "May I introduce Ron Weasley?" He said with pride on his tone.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Lily drawled, her eyes clearly showing how unimpressed she was. The woman with reddish-brown hair smiled in amusement at Ron, lifting her hand and wiping her chin. Ron luckily caught on and cleaned the spit off his chin.

**The others were gracious and curious about the man who had saved my life, but my mother looked at him like an insect- a dangerous insect which must be squashed quickly.**

_**That's putting it lightly…**_

"Well, Ron, sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot." The larger woman, who he now knew was Molly Brown, said in approval. They jumped when a man right behind him began to play a tune with his trumpet, signaling dinner was about to start.

"Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Molly joked, making Hadrian laugh softly.

"Shall we go dress mother?" He smiled at his mother then turned back to Ron, green eyes showing his nervousness even though nothing else about his posture did. "See you at dinner, Ron." He said as a farewell and glided away with Lily and the Countess.

Ron waved with a smirk, leaning around Molly to watch Hadrian walk away, the small yet plump hips swaying as the small boy walked. Ron's blue eyes followed the movement.

"Son?" Molly said, trying to gain the ginger's attention. "Son!" She said louder, making Ron's gaze snap to her in question, sharing a smirk with the plump woman.

"Do you have the slightly comprehension what you're doin'?" Molly asked, her accent showing clearly that she wasn't from London originally.

"Not really." Ron laughed softly, not all that worried at the moment.

"Well, you're about to go into the snake pit." She paused, trailing his gaze over Ron's clothing. "What're you plannin' to wear?" She asked with a raised brow.

Ron shrugged and motioned to the clothes he already had on, after all he didn't have anything nice in his knapsack.

Molly scoffed softly and smiled, motioning him to follow her. "I figured. C'mon."

* * *

"I was right!" Molly exclaimed in excitement, patting Ron's back. "You and my son are just about the same size."

"Pretty close." Ron agreed, fixing up his tux then turning to look into the mirror beside them. He whistled lowly at his own reflection.

"You shine up like a new penny." Molly said softly with a gentle smile, patting his shoulders. Ron met the woman's eyes through the mirror, frowning slightly. Standing side by side as they were, Ron could bet ten cents that it was his mother standing beside him. She looked just like his mum…

[**A.N.: **Plot twist? OOooo. I have no idea.]

* * *

Ron approached the doors, a man standing right inside opening it for him. Gently music flowed out from the open door.

"Good evening, sir." The doorman said gently, bowing his head. Ron nodded back and walked into the amazing hall, blue eyes drinking up everything he could. He felt slightly awkward with a suit and his hair slicked back into a low pony tail but managed to hide it.

Ron made his way down the stair, pausing to look at the time then continued down, fixing his jacket. He sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against a beam and watched the stairs until a man caught his attention.

Straightening his spine, his moved one arm behind his back, bent at the elbow, lifted his chin and held out his other arm firmly that the woman, or boy in his own case, would hold onto.

All too soon, he heard Draco's voice drifting down from the top of the stairs.

"Did you know there are other seven thousand tons of Malfoy steel in this very ship?" The blond man bragged to Lily.

"Hmm. Which part?" Lily responded airily.

"All the right ones, of course."

Ron couldn't stop the snort that escaped as he moved to greet the two only for them to bypass him completely, Draco rushing forward to kiss the Countess' hand.

Ron watched closely as Draco shook hands with a man nearby, copying the blonde's movements, completely unaware of Hadrian watching him with an amused smile.

Ron turned to look back at the stairs, wondering where Hadrian was, and saw his angel at the top by the clock. Dressed in a deep emerald green dress with black lace, with silver beads wove into it, covering the cloth, silver elbow length gloves, a simple necklace and his long black hair up in an elegant bun, Ron's heart stuttered and his gut tightened with his feelings. Hadrian looked amazing.

He watched the smaller male make his way down the stairs and careful practiced steps until he stopped in front of Ron, his emotions guarded. Ron stared back with the same blank expression, reaching out for Hadrian's hand and placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles, the movement breaking the ginger's concentration.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it." Ron admitted, both of them sharing a smile and a soft laugh. Ron offered his arm to Hadrian, who took it, and led them toward the dinning hall. The taller male jokingly raised his chin and pouted his lips slightly, making Hadrian snort in an effort to hold back his giggles.

Once they reached Draco and Lily, who were saying farewells to the Countess, he reached a small hand out and touched Draco's arm to his attention.

"Darling? Surely you remember Mr. Weasley?" He asked, motioning to the man beside him.

Draco's eyes widened slightly in astonishment.

"Weasley?" He chuckled. "Why it's amazing. You could almost pass for a gentleman."

They all knew it wasn't a compliment but Ron nodded and smiled, deciding to take it as one.

"Almost." He agreed, forcing a smile.

"Extraordinary." Draco commented and offered Lily his arm, leading her to the dining hall.

Ron and Hadrian shared an exasperated smile and followed behind them at a slow pace.

* * *

Hadrian introduced Ron to several people, his proud smile never leaving the full lips as the compliments kept coming. Ron seemed a bit overwhelmed but took it all in stride, never once faltering.

There were soon seated at a large table, just getting to the appetizer, when Hadrian's mother ruined the dream-like time they had been having.

"Tell us of the accommodations in the steerage, Mr. Weasley. I hear they're quite good on this ship." Lily said with a smug tone, knowing they would all know now that the ginger haired brat was in no way rich.

Ron paused, not expecting Lily to ask him something like that. He forced another smile and chuckled. "The best I've seen ma'am. Hardly any rats." The laughter the traveled around the table made the smugness drop off Lily's face quite fast.

"Mr. Weasley is joining us from the third class." Draco explained to those around. "He was of some assistance to my fiancé last night." Ron blinked with a small huff; it seemed so much longer than that.

"It turns out that Mr. Weasley is quite a fine artist." Hadrian said, glancing over at Ron with a small smile which Ron returned easily. "He was kind enough to show me some of his work today."

"Hadrian and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine art." Draco toned as he took a piece of caviar from the tray held by a waiter. "Not to impugn your work, sir."

Ron shook his head, showing that he took no offense.

Through out the dinner, there was small talk, a toast from Ron and much laughter due to Molly. By the end of it, Ron couldn't wait to get back to the third class deck. He now understood why Hadrian hated it so much here. He declined the offer to join the men as the disappeared from the dining hall.

"Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing- wouldn't interest you. But Weasley, good of you to come."

Ron was more than annoyed with Draco at the jab at his intelligence, but shook it off. Instead, he turned to Hadrian with a small smile.

"Must you go, Ron?" Hadrian asked with pleading eyes, he wanted to spend more time with the ginger.

"Ah, time for me to go row with the other slaves." He said jokingly, getting a small smile from Hadrian.

"Good night, Hadrian." He whispered, holding out his hand then placed a kiss to Hadrian's knuckle and left a small piece of paper in the smaller male's hand, completely aware of Lily watching them closely.

He nodded to the remaining women and swiftly walked away.

Hadrian glanced from side to side then opened the small piece of paper to read what was on it.

_Make it count_

_Meet me at the clock!_

Hadrian blinked in surprise and looked at where he last saw Ron. After a moment, he cleared his throat and excused himself, claiming to be tired and was going to head to bed.

Lily watched her son as he rushed off and had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that the wedding between Draco and Hadrian wouldn't happen. Too deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice Hermione sprinting off after her brother.

* * *

Having caught Hermione before she disappeared again, Hadrian decided to just bring her with him. They approached Ron, Hadrian sighing and doing his best to hide how nervous (or maybe excited) he was, who was leaning against the railing of the stairs, watching the clock.

At the sound of foot steps, he turned and grinned at the two, tucking his hands into his pockets and raising a brow.

"So, you want to go to a real party?"

* * *

**A.N.:** Okay, that's it for this chapter. My friend pointed out that I should point out that while I will be using some deleted scenes from the movie, I won't be doing ALL of them. The story, and movie, is long enough already. Dx

So, for those of you who haven't seen the deleted scenes from Titanic, I would recommend it, not because of the story, but because they are just as awesome as the movie.

Anyway, I'll try and update soon!


	7. Author's Note July 6th of 2013

Hello my devoted readers~.

I regret to tell you I will not be able to continue this story for a short amount of time, hopefully. My lovely son took the Titanic movie from my laptop and now I can't find it.

Even though I love the movie, I can't remember all of it from start to end. My memory sucks.

But I am constantly searching for it, and hopefully I will find it soon!

Until then, my lovelies. u_u

Love,

GreenCupsRhythm


End file.
